


home again

by MissPaige



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, HAHA GAY, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's some fluff to cheer us up, it's a drabble i made to cheer a friend up, so it's shorter and less serious than the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPaige/pseuds/MissPaige
Summary: Mint comes home after a long night.





	home again

**Author's Note:**

> we all need mintrock in this trying time

Mint walked into the darkened room dotted with glow in the dark stars, sighing a bit as he turned the hallway light off. He didn’t bother to change into more comfortable clothes, just taking his white coat off will have to suffice for someone as exhausted as him right now.

His darling was sleeping soundly in bed, curled up in the soft music note-covered sheets. Rocky’s back was the facing Mint’s side of the bed, giving the violinist the perfect opportunity to surprise him by spooning him.

Careful not to wake him prematurely, he got into bed and pressed himself against Rocky’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist. The guitarist’s wavy white hair was just out of the way enough to allow Mint to lean in and leave little smooches on the back of his neck. His little presents.

He heard the familiar sleepy sigh of his darling, smiling at the sound. “Good evening starlight…” he murmured quietly, voice dripping with love.

“Mmf…hi Minty…”

Rocky shifted over a bit to wrap Mint in a warm embrace, pressing his head against the violinist’s neck. “How was the concert, babe…?”

“Exhausting…I’m just happy I could finally make it home to you…”

He heard the guitarist give a sleepy giggle, and Mint patted his back in response. “I am happy to be back,” he whispered. “But I do wish you would’ve let me spoon you first…”

“No, no, no…not yet…kiss first…”

Mint gave a cooing laugh as his darling’s lips met with his. He could feel Rocky’s smile underneath, and he himself smiled into the kiss as well. After separating, he pressed a few more kisses on Rocky’s soft cheek and jaw, stroking his hair momentarily.

“Is that enough for you, starlight?” he teased, kissing his darling’s forehead.

“Mm-hm…” Rocky sighed, before turning back over. “You can spoon me now…”

“Of course…”

Mint wrapped his arms around the guitarist’s waist in the same fashion as before, resting his chin near Rocky’s shoulder. He felt sleepy hands reach for his own, and a small kiss against his hand that held one of their wedding rings.

He smiled at how cute that gesture was, pulling Rocky closer. “Good night darling…I love you…”

“Love you too…night night Minty…”

One by one, the two musicians fell into sweet slumbers.

**Author's Note:**

> less serious than the others and short bec it's a small drabble but hope you enjoyed anyways


End file.
